Pleasantly Surprised
by luvergirlgranger
Summary: Ron comes home and can't find his wife, but little does he know she has the best news. What worries does to the heart? M for some sexual contents some fluff


This is my first smut fic and I wanted to try it out and see how I do well with mature scenes. I hope you enjoy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was late evening as Ron returned to his home with Hermione from a day of the office. They lived on the out skirts of the of London, but it was private enough to openly use magic. It was only four years since the defeat of Voldemort and things were still a bit shaky. There were several death eaters on the loose that like to stir up trouble around the wizarding world. It was a stormy evening, with a cold rain and heated lightning lighting up the sky violently. He couldn't wait to escape into the warmth of his house. It was a charming a little house, a wedding present from his to Hermione, it was fully bricked, two stories and many rooms they needed to fill. They were not trying for a baby, but it was something they often talked about together. They had only been married for six months and were enjoying their time together. It was really hard when Ron had to go away on missions. He never liked leaving her alone, even though she had his family to turn to, it wasn't the same as him being there.

He quickly walked up to their back door and entered. He took off his soaked cloak and placed it on the hook for it to dry. His stomach was growling for dinner and could not wait to see what Hermione has prepared. Her cooking skills had enormously improved since the year of the Horcrux hunt.

"Hermione?" He called as he walked into the kitchen. There was a pot of on the stove. He quickly checked to make sure she wasn't around so he could peek in. It was his favorite stew. His heart swelled with love for the woman that was his wife. After replacing the lid back on the pot, he went in search of Hermione. She normally greeted him at the door when he arrived home, with the smile that was only meant for him to see.

"Hermione?" He called once more as fear started to seep into his body. She hadn't responded to his call…both times and that was not in her nature. He pulled out his wand as he entered the living room. There was a blazing fire in the fireplace as it look like there were new logs just placed on the flames. This still didn't stop the worrying that he was currently experiencing. He then turned to go up the stairs to check the other floor. He checked the first set of rooms. Still no Hermione.

"Hermione?" Ron yelled for his wife deserperate to find her.

He finally made it their bedroom , which was located at the end of the hall. Ron clutched his wand as he slowly opened their door. And boy did he get the surprise of his life.

His wife was standing there in middle of their bedroom dancing. She had something called headphones in her ears. Strange muggle thing.

He dropped his wand in relief as he watched her as she danced her heart out. She looked so happy and completely unaware of his presence. She loved to dance, even if she was good or not, it relaxed her as she freed herself to the music. She happened to turn around and froze at the sight of her husband

"Oh my," She said as her face turned a brilliantly shade of pink. She took out the things of her ears and placed them on the bed. She looked to her feet as she struggled to find words to say.

Ron couldn't contain his smirk as she stood their looking absolutely guilty. He walked over to her and noticed a wrapped gift on the edge of the bed. He shook his head and turned his attention back to his wife.

"That was really sexy," He teased as he placed two fingers under her chin, raising her head so he could see her eyes. They were filled with tears.

"What's wrong?" He asked his concern was in the features of his face.

"I normally don't do that when anyone is home," She said sheepishly, her voice weak.

"Oh my Love," He chuckled warmly as he pushed back a stray curl behind her ears. "I don't mind. It was nice to see you let go for once."

"I dance horribly," Hermione grumbled.

"That is where you are wrong. There is nothing you can do wrong Mrs. Weasley," He asked as cupped her cheek. "Normally you don't mind the dancing in front of me. "

"Yeah, but-" She said before Ron cut her off.

"No buts, Dear." He said as the fear from earlier returned. "You scared me," He said honestly.

"I did? Why?" Hermione asked, sounding shocked at his confession.

"I couldn't find you," He said shakily.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked as she cupped her husband's face.

"When I got home," He said in a thick voice. "I called you and didn't answer me."

"I am so sorry," She felt ashamed for having the music up too loud to hear him.

"I thought the worst," He said as he leaned over to crush his lips among hers. He reached his hands up to cup her delicate cheeks as he kissed her slowly. He deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue over his bottom lip begging for entrance to her. She complied and his moaned at the taste of her. Their sweet kisses shortly turned in to hungry kisses as he accepted that she was there with him. Safe… It was not long before his pants were so tight , they were nearly pinching him.

"I love you so much," He moaned as he buried his long fingers in the curly hair that he loved so much. He loved everything about her.

"I love you too. I always will," Hermione said with a watery smile. His lips turned to his as they had never stopped. They fumbled until her back hit the wall and he lifted her up against it making her wrap her legs around him. She was only in her house clothes and she was so soft to the touch. He leaned back enough to pull her shirt off revealing her wonderful breast to him. She wasn't wearing a bra. He left out a silent prayer for this price. He took her lips again before moving to her neck hitting a sensitive spot making her moan softly. He couldn't get enough of her. She was so sweet, sweeter than any chocolate or candy. He could never get enough of her. He don't think forever was enough with her.

"You are so fucking beautiful," He said as he nibbled on her ear and he reached up to cup her swollen breast. He massaged them earlier. He remembered her mentioning to him the other night that they were tender.

Hermione loved the way he loved on her. She couldn't hold the moans as he his lips assaulted her. She couldn't help herself from reaching down to the end of his shirt pulling it off. He effortlessly held up his arms before returning those wonderful hands to her body. There was an throbbing ache between her legs something he only could make go away. It was always there when she thought about him at work, or home or when he was away. Nothing appeased it, and she couldn't wait to feel all of him. She also had a secret to tell him. It could wait though.

Ron then moved his lips to her breast. He took turns loving them gently and equally. He stopped to take one of her darkened nipples into his mouth. They were much darker than normally, but he didn't care.

"Oh Ron," She gasped as her hands went to the back of his head clutching him tightly. She loved with he played with her nipples, it turned her on so much. He switched taking the other one his mouth making her hips buck against him with want and need. The contact of her hips made him hiss and he pulled at her pants. She lowered her legs so they could remove their plants and it didn't take Ron long before he was lifting her up against the wall.

Ron gasped when he felt her hand wrapped around his hard cock. He loved the way it felt and could not stop his hips from bucking. The tip was moistened already by his liquid. Not wanting to be out done he lowered his fingered down between her legs to her lips. He carefully parted them and moaned at the contact of her wetness. She was so wet and she was all his. He watched as she closed her eyes as he ran his fingers up and down until he found her clit making her cry out with need.

"Oh that feels so good," She moaned breathlessly as her body exploded with fire, but she need more.

"You feel so good," He said with a husky voice as he speeded up his fingers, before lowering one to her entrance and pushing it inside her. His finger was greeted by her contracting around him like a glove. He loved doing this to her and loved watching her. He knew it would happen soon. He placed another finger inside pumping them deep into her pussy. She was fucking wet.

"Oh yes! I need you Ron!," She cried out as she clutched at the wall.

He pulled his fingers out bring them up to his mouth before sucking the jucies of them. "You taste so good," He gasped as he needed to be inside her…Now…

He guide his cock to her entrance and slid his head up down her slit teasing her with it.

"Say it Hermione!" He said his voice thick with need.

"Oh," she moaned as she pumped her hips forward desperate for him.

"Say it," He growled.

"No," She said looking him in the eye. He smirked as he moved his cock up and down her slit some more.

"Say it," Ron repeated. He love teasing her,

"Please…" She moaned.

"Please what?" Ron asked.

"Please fuck me," Hermione moaned.

He moaned as the word fell from her lips. He could not resist her and he entered her. She was so wet is was like butter. They moaned as they connected. He began to slowly thrust in to her and she met him at every end. They moved together perfectly as Ron's thrusts came more with want. He moaned with her as each contact, and he wanted to get as deep as he could. Hermione's legs tightened around him as her climax came closer her. He buried his head in to her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her bringing him closer to him. They moved against the wall fast and hard each of them lost within each other. Hermione cried out as he climax went over the edge and this sent Ron over his as well spilling his seed deeply within her. Their thrusts become slower and slower as exhaustion set over them as they had shagged themselves to a senseless state. Ron moaned as he picked her up to carry her over to their bed before his legs gave out. They laid sideways on the bed just basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

Ron leaned over and kissed his wife slowly on the lips before rolling off of her. He was still breathless as was she. He looked over and noticed the small package. He picked it up.

"Hermione what is this?" Ron asked looking over to her.

"Open it," She said with a secretive smile. He looked at her with a raised eye brow and did was he was told. When he opened it he was confused. It was stick.

"What is it?" Ron asked as he picked up the stick looking at with wonder. There was a plus sign in the middle.

"It's a muggle device." She said calmly.

"What is it for?" He said studying it with caution.

"It is what muggle woman use to find out if they could be pregnant or not," She said not looking at it.

"Why would you need it?" He asked and then it dawned on him. "Hermione?" He asked.

"Well I had a few signs over the past couple of days, so I took it just in case." She explained.

Ron, who slightly hurt that she didn't tell him this, looked at the test again. "What does this mean?" He asked.

"It means its positive," She murmured.

"So were?" He asked sounding shocked.

"Yes," She sniffled not looking him in the eyes.

"Blimey," He said as he dropped the test on the floor as the new settled in. It was amazing, shocking, and scary all at the same time. They were going to be parents and she was finally going to be the mother of his children. He felt his heart swell as he looked at her.

"Hermione," He said taking her hand.

"Yes?" She said look at him.

"Thank you," He said truthfully. He could barely keep his happiness within his seams. He wanted to shout from the rooftops that he was going to be a daddy.

"For what?" She asked.

"For making me a father," He said.

Hermione looked at him before bursting into tears. She covered her eyes with her hands. Ron leaped up to kneel before her taking her hands away from her eyes. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"I was so scared that you wouldn't be happy. It's not planned and your career," Hermione said.

"Hermione, I am so happy right now I can't even explain it," He said.

Hermione looked at him for a few seconds before a smile began to grace her face. He reached up to wipe away her tears. "You are?" She asked.

"So happy," He smiled. 'Are you sure?" He asked.

Hermione smiled at the question. "I am completely sure." She answered.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked worried that he could have hurt her and the baby.

"Because I enjoyed it and the baby is fully cushioned," She smiled.

"So its really happening?" Ron said pulled her to her feet.

"Yes it's really happening," She said. "We're having a baby."

Ron pulled her into his arms kissing her sweetly before twirling her around. "This is so amazing," He said hold her close.

"Hey what's that smell?" Ron asked as his nose picked up a burn smell.

Hermione looked at him before cupping her mouth and ran down stairs their unforgotten dinner. Ron chuckled as he grabbed their robes and followed his wife to their kitchen.

/\~~~~~~~~~/\/\/\

Well there you have it. My first smut and I hope I did okay and it surprised me how easily these words came out.

Read and review!

Luvergirlgranger!


End file.
